Uma Nova Versão Da Saga Crepúsculo
by LuaDAngelo
Summary: Lua Reed Swan Somerhalder a pequena espanhola de 15 anos que guarda um grande segredo sobre a sua família. Seus pais com medo que os Volturi descobrirem sobre a sua pequena, o Sr e a Sra Somerhalder decidem ir para a cidade pequena e pacata Forks, morarem com o seu tio Charlies Swan. Quando Lua Somerhalder se muda para a melancólica cidade de Forks e conhece o misterioso e atra
1. Chapter 1

Lua Reed Swan Somerhalder a pequena espanhola de 15 anos que guarda um grande segredo sobre a sua família.

Seus pais com medo que os Volturi descobrirem sobre a sua pequena, o Sr e a Sra Somerhalder decidem ir para a cidade pequena e pacata Forks, morarem com o seu tio Charlies Swan.

Quando Lua Somerhalder se muda para a melancólica cidade de Forks e conhece o misterioso e atraente Edward Cullen, sua vida da uma guinada emocionante.

Com corpo de atleta, olhos verdes, voz hipnótica e dons sobrenaturais, Edward é ao mesmo tempo irresistível e impenetrável.

Nunca pensei que ir mora com o meu tio Charlies eu iria me apaixonar e me meter em varias encrencas.


	2. Quem Sou Eu?

PVO Lua

Eu sou Lua Reed Swan Somerhalder tenho 15 anos sou de Madrid(Madri) Espanha, sou filha do Engenheiro Ian Joseph Somerhalder com a Arquiteta Nicole Houston Swan Reed eles são bem famosos pelos seus trabalhos, mais eles sempre me leva com eles oque e engraçado por que o papai deixa de trabalhar e a gente começa a fazer bagunça e deixa a secretaria dele doida rssrs.

Eu e minha familia temos um segredo e não podemos contar a ninguém, os únicos que sabe são os meus melhores amigos Rafaella Morais e Johnny Araujo, eles são Brasileiros mais moram em Madri, nos conhecemos desde que nos entendemos por gente.

bom então eu sou branquela dos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, adoro moda e decoração isso eu puxei da mamãe, e agora construir varias coisas com o papai. assim como os olhos azuis do papai eu puxei o seu gosto de musica e o seu amor em engenharia. da mamãe eu puxei o seu sorriso e o seu jeito meigo, assim como ela eu amo arquitetura e a moda, assim tbm como o seu gosto musical e seu gosto para a literatura. assim sou eu Lua uma garota branquela que parece com um fantasma rsrs, dos olhos azuis e baixinha que adora musicas livros moda, engenharia e arquitetura e luta. como vovó diz eu sou mistura perfeita dos dois.

Papai ele é um homem sério e ao mesmo tempo sério. Ele é branco dos olhos azuis e dos cabelos pretos curtos, ele é Alto e tem o corpo definido, mais não bombado. Ele é muito brincalhão ele vive brincando comigo, nos brincamos de tudo, a gente já construiu uma biblioteca na cada da vovó. Gostamos de apostar corridas, e joga vídeo games.

Mamãe ela é morena clara, dos olhos castanhos e do cabelo castanho, ela é carinhosa engraçada, ama literatura e arquitetura, ela e o papai e eu amamos animais.

Eu sou Lua, uma garota tímida, divertida, brincalhona, Alegre, gosto de fazer novas amizades. Não tenho medo do desconhecido, adoro uma aventura.

Essa sou eu.


	3. Forks Ai Vamos Nós

Minha Avó nos levou ao aeroporto com as janelas do carro abertas. Fazia 19 graus em Madrid, o céu de um azul perfeito sem nuvens. Eu estava com o meu moletom preferido- Preto com uma carinha de gatinho, um shortinho cintura alta Jean com uma meia calça Grossa preta e um tênis sneaker Preto. E as minhas bagagens ja estava no carro assim como as dos meus pais.

Na península Olympic, do noroeste do estado de Washington, há uma cidadezinha chamada Forks, quase constantemente debaixo de uma cobertura de nuvens. Chove mais nessa cidade do que em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos. É neste Lugar melancólico que o meu tio Charlie Swan e sua esposa Renée Swan se (esconde) vivem. Nessa cidade passava um mês a cada verão até ter os meus 11 anos, ia visitar os meus tios. Nós últimos três verões eles passou os três meses com a gente em Madrid.

Era em Forks que agora vamos viver, os meus pais acharam seguro a cidade para viver comigo. Mas vovó não acha.

Eu adorava Madrid. Madrid é uma das minhas cidades preferidas. Em Madrid eu tenho os meus amigos e a vovó, as minhas coisas, o Jardim de inverno que ela fez pra mim.

\- Ian - disse vovó, pela centésima vez, antes que nós entra-se no avião, - Vocês não precisa fazer isso.

Minha Avó ela é parecida comigo, a não ser pelo cabelos ruivos. Senti um espasmo de pânico ão fitar seus olhos arregalados e triste. A vovó não pode ir com a gente agora, palavras dela.

O papai falou que ela vai ficar aqui pra encontrar o vovô, eu não conheço ele, e nem o papai. Mais a vovó falou que logo logo a gente ia conhecer ele.

Vovó vai ficar aqui com o Phil ele é irmão dela. Os dois as vezes não se da bem, por que o Phil é um pouco brincalhão e vive escondendo as coisas dela. Ele é mais velho do que ela, mais ele tem as vezes uma mentalidade de uma criança de 5 anos. Isso vai ser divertido rsrs.

\- Precisamos ir mamãe, a senhora sabe que eu e a Nikki não iríamos suportar perde a nossa Luazinha para os Volturi. - disse papai com os olhos triste.

\- Ian você sabe que nem todos os Volturi são ruim. Mais eu te entendo filho, se é para a segurança da Lua, eu vou fica feliz de vocês estarem seguros, assim que eu conversa com o seu Pai eu irei me encontrar com vocês meu filho. - disse vovó me abraçando e com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Diga a Charlie que mandei lembranças. - disse vovó se despedindo dos meus pai, e falou algo que eu não entendi.

\- Iremos dizer vovó. - falei enquanto abraçava Phil.

\- Nós iremos ver vocês em breve lua. - Falou Phil indo se despedir dos meus pais.

Mais eu podia ver, nos olhos deles a tristeza e o sacrifício por trás das palavras deles.

\- Não se preocupe com a gente minha sogra. - disse mamãe abraçando vovó forte. - tudo vai ficar bem, e logo logo iremos todos morar juntos de novo. Nós amamos muito vocês. - Disse mamãe e demos um abraço em grupo.

Eles nos abraçaram forte por um minuto e depois nós entramos entramos no avião, e eles se foram.

De Madrid a Londres são 2hs e 20m papai vai pegar uma encomenda pro tio Charlie e pra tia Renée em Londres.

Saímos de Madrid 06:15 da manhã e chegamos 07:45 da manhã em Londres, durante o vôo fiquei ouvindo música, conversando com algumas amigas. Saímos do avião e fomos pra fila para fazer o check-in para Seattle.

O voo pra Seattle vai ser 09:25, enquanto isso fomos em um restaurante que tinha no Aeroporto, depois de comermos papai foi fazer algumas ligações, eu e a mamãe fomos olhar algumas lojas que tinha perto do restaurante, mamãe comprou algumas lembrancinhas que ela falou que ia da pros Black's e pra titia Renée, quando estávamos indo encontrar o papai na sala de embarque um homem de capuz preto (estilo Drácula) parou nos duas e entregou pra cada uma de nós uma a ele pela flor e olhamos para o papai que só faltava cair da cadeira de tanto rir da gente. As vezes eu acho que deveria se palhaço. Ao invés de médico e engenheiro.

\- Posso saber por que você senhor Ian Joseph Somerhalder esta rindo que nem uma hiena? - Perguntou mamãe assim que nos aproximamos do papai, mamãe agora que estava vermelha de vergonha pelo pequeno show do papai. - Não estamos atrasados para pegar o vôo Lara Seattle?

\- hahaha ai ai vocês tinha que ver as caras que vocês fizeram na hora que o Albert entregou a vocês as flores. Ai eu deveria te gravado. E para a sua informação Eu não sou hiena eu sou um gato lindo e gostoso. - respondeu ele ainda rindo e fazendo cara de eu sou Poderoso e eu posso. - E não estamos atrasados não falta uma hora e meia para nós pegarmos o vôo, e o Albert me deu mais algumas informações sobre os Volturi, e ele veio entregar a encomenda para Charlie e Renée, estava falando com Albert sobre a possibilidade de ter perigo de mamãe e o Phil ir para Forks alguns meses depois que a gente ir. Ele falou que não, pois os Volturi estão agora estão atrás de possíveis crianças imortais que parece que uma pessoa está transformando crianças que ainda não aprendeu o certo e o errado ainda. - Falou papai que parecia aliviado.

\- Isso por um lado é bom por que os Volturi não vão vim para mim tira de voces tão cedo, e por outro lado é ruim por que essas pessoas estão fazendo mal a elas mesmas, e as famílias dessas crianças. - Falei aliviada por um lado é triste por esses vampiros fazerem isso com essas criancinhas e bebês. - Papai vamos ali em uma loja quero te mostrar alguns jogos que eu achei. - Chamei papai, por que uma coisa que eu e ele adoramos fazer é jogar, e a onde a gente vai a gente deixa alguns dos nossos jogos, ou brinquedos que compramos mamãe da várias risadas com a gente ela diz que comigo o meu pai solta o lado criança dele, eu e ele temos vários projetos de árvores de casa na árvore, avião que construímos e outras coisas que tem um pouco lá na casa do titio Charlie . Eu e a mamãe adoramos culinária, danças, livros assim como ela eu adoro decora, mamãe é uma arquiteta.

\- vamos lá, e depois ja vamos pra área de embarque, por que já está chegando a hora. - Falou ele abraçando a mim e a mamãe. Chegamos na loja, e eu saí arrastando eles pela mão, até achar uma caixa que vinha vários projetos para montar brinquedos radicais, e alguns de trilhas. Quando eu perguntei a mulher se o esses projetos de brinquedos era novos ou ja era antigos, ela foi e falou que tinha acabado lançar, e se eu fosse comprar não iria conseguir construir os jogos e brinquedos desse jogo.

Eu saí pisando fundo e contei isso a mamãe, e ela falou que ia busca o papai para ele ser se esses jogos e brinquedos desse jogo seria legal ele me ajudar, enquanto pegava uma caixa para mostra ao papai a mesma mulher que me atendeu se aproximou de nós e quando viu que estávamos pegando a caixa ela começou a fala que os projetos era ótimos e não sei oque.

Papai pegou a caixa que eu estava segurando para ele pegar, e ele começou a analisar ela, e a alguns projetos soltos que estava como amostra perto das caixas.

\- Oi florzinha vi que você voltou para comprar os projetos, pelo visto você gostou muito. E tenho certeza que você vai consegui construir eles. E se você quiser posso te mostra mais alguns outros que tbm lançaram. - Falou ela com um sorriso envergonhado e engolindo seco. Quando eu ia falar para ela parar de ser falsa mamãe falou.

\- Que engraçado, bom... - Falou mamãe seria e parou para olhar o crachá da moça e continuar. - bom Christina, fiquei sabendo que voce tratou a minha filha mal, falou que ela não ja conseguir construir nenhum desses projetos. E agora você vem fala isso?- Falou mamãe brava. - agora não importa, mais eu peço a senhora que não trata os clientes dessa maneira, por que se você continua a tratar as pessoas assim mal educada, e de um jeito Grossa, as pessoas iram te tratar assim. E espero que voce mude. - Disse mamãe sorrindo a ela.

\- Peço mil desculpas por trata a sua filha assim senhora, e isso não irá acontecer novamente, posso ajuda vocês a encontrarem mais jogos ou projetos? - perguntou ela sem graça e arrependendida.

\- fica tranquila senhora, eu bom não precisa pedir desculpas qualquer uma pessoa tem os seus piores dias e momentos, e acho que esse foi o seu, e bom eu quero ver aqueles que voce falou que lançaram. - falei para ela sorrindo e indo na direção do papai que estava sorrindo olhando os projetos.

\- E então Papai eles são bons? Podemos comprar eles? - díspares a fazer perguntas para ele que riu junto com a atendente e mamãe.

\- Bom sim eles são muitos bons e podemos comprar, e iremos querer esses dois tbm, agora vamos manter o Charlie ocupado e a sua mãe e a Renée doidos com a gente. - respondeu ele rindo e ri junto com ele, já imaginando as broncas que iremos levar.

A dona Christina nos guiou até o caixa e papai pagou e fomos direto para a área de embarque.


	4. Até Que Em Fim Forks

Capítulo Anterior.

\- Bom sim eles são muitos bons e podemos comprar, e iremos querer esses dois tbm, agora vamos manter o Charlie ocupado e a sua mãe e a Renée doidos com a gente. - respondeu ele rindo e ri junto com ele, já imaginando as broncas que iremos levar.

dona Christina nos guiou até o caixa e papai pagou e fomos direto para a área de embarque.

Até QUE Em Fim Forks.

Depois que saímos da loja fomos direto para a área de embarque para pagarmos o voo que para Seattle. Como Papai já tinha despachado as malas fomos direto pra fila de embarque. De Londres a Seattle são 10hs e 5 minutos de voo, outra hora em um pequeno avião até Port Angeles, depois uma hora de carro até Forks. Voar não me incomodava; a hora no carro com Charlie e papai, porém, era meio preocupante.

Charlie estava radiante por nós irmos mora com ele, o que era meio preocupante por que eu, papai e Charlie no mesmo espaço era motivo de broncas. Da ultima vez que nós viemos aqui ficamos uma semana pra fazer uma mesa nova pra tia Renée por que levamos a mesa dela pra fora da casa, e ficamos subindo em cima dela com os materiais para construir a casa na arvore, nos sabíamos que a mesa não iria aguentar os materiais de construção, ainda mais depois que a tia Renée viu a onde foi para a mesa dela e deu um grito com a gente o que levou papai e tio Charlie cai da árvore a onde estávamos vendo como ia ficar as coisas.

Eles acabaram quebrando a mesa e mamãe obrigou nós três a fazer uma mesa nova pra tia Renée, lembro que riamos muito, e por não sermos humanos nos poderia ter terminado no mesmo dia que elas brigaram com a gente, mais como estávamos com preguiça resolvemos fazer aos poucos, o que gerou várias broncas.

Depois desse dia aprendemos que não podemos mais mexer com as mesas da tia Renée, agora a gente desmonta as antigas motos do papai e do tio Charlie e começamos a montar um quadreciclo com as peças e tio Charlie falou que as peças que ele encomendou chegaram faz três dias e só falta eu e o papai para termina.

Assim que chegamos em Seattle papai foi em busca das nossas malas para colar no pequeno avião para irmos a Port Angeles e depois Forkssss? ﾟﾘﾍ.

Depois de não sei quanto tempo esperando papai volta para entrar no avião, eu dormi com a cabeça no ombro da mamãe que estava falando no telefone com alguma pessoa que eu não faço a nem ir ideia de quem seja.

Eu estava tão cansada de tanto entra e sair de avião, que a única coisa que eu me lembro é que estavamos no aeroporto de Port Angeles e acabei dormindo com a cabeça nos ombros da minha mãe, e agora eu me encontro no meu quarto na casa dos meus tios Charlie e Renée Swan.

Eu não faço a menor ideia de como eu vim para aqui, mais ja que eu estou aqui eu tomar um banho e descer para comprimento os meus tios e ver quem são as visitas que eu estou ouvindo eles conversando com os meus tios.

Fui direto para o meu closet mais eu não vi a porcaria das minhas malas que estava no meio do caminho, resultado cai de cara no chão e devo ter feito barulho por que os meus pais entraram correndo no meu quarto e me ajudaram levanta do chão a onde ainda me encontrava.

\- O Filha O que voce fazia ai caída no chão? - perguntou papai rindo do meu estado, e mamãe tentando controla o seu riso e batendo no papai.

\- Bom eu acabei de acorda e ia no meu closet pegar uma roupa para mim tomar um banho e depois desce e da um abraço bem apertado na tia Renée e no tio Charlie e descobrir quem são as visitas, mais eu não sei como eu não vi essas malas aqui no meio do meu caminho e acabei de cara no chão. - falei tudo de uma vez e fazendo biquinho.

\- Hahahahah ai meu Deus só você mesma filha, bom vai lá toma o seu banho e depois desce pra comer algo e dica com os seus tios e conhecer as visitas. - disse papai sai do do quarto.

\- Machucou filha? Bom não se preocupa com as suas coisas como você tem bastante roupas e assessórios aqui, mais tarde arrumamos as suas coisas nos seus devidos lugares ou você arruma agora rapidinho. - disse ela me dando um beijo na minha cabeça e me ajudando a colocar as malas em cima da cama.

\- Não me machuquei não mamãe, e acho que já vou fazer tudo aqui e já desço. Obrigada mamãe. -Falei abraçando ela, que já estava saindo do meu quarto.

Com a ajuda dos meus poderes eu coloquei todas as minhas coisas em seus devidos lugares não demorei nem 20 minutos e já fui tomar banho.

Escolhi um casaco moletom alongado mescla cinza com a frase Love This Much e uma calça legging preta e um vans Preto.


	5. Visitas

Depois que me arrumei e terminei de arrumar o meu quarto com a ajuda dos meus poderes, fui a procura do meu celular para avisa aos meus amigos que eu ainda estava viva, e depois chamaria eles no Skype.

Estava tão distraída com o celular que quase cai na escada, ainda bem que me segurei no corrimão da escada. Como estou no terceiro andar tenho que tentar chegar pelo menos inteira na sala de estar.

Assim que cheguei no segundo andar o Scott e a Estrela são os filhotes da raça Golden, eles são muitos lindos e fofinhos, eles são dos meus tio Charlie e Renée eles são tão fofinhos uma bolinha de pelos. Fiz um carinho na cabecinha deles e deixei ele dormindo e fui para a sala de estar.

Assim que cheguei nna sala, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me joga nos braços do meu tio Charlie. Que que se assustou com a minha entrada triunfal. Eu RI muito da careta dele. Percebi outras pessoas rindo mais nem liguei muito para isso.

\- Tioooooooooooooo - Falei abraçando e beijando as bochechas deles enquanto ele ria e me abraçava muito. - Tiiiooo eu estava com tanta saudades do Senhor e da Tia Renée. Uê cadê ela e os meus pai? - Perguntei quando olhei na sala para descobri quem era as pessoas que estava rindo.

E não encontrei a minha tia e os meus Pais. As únicas pessoas que se encontrava era um casal indígena com dois garotos também morenos com traços indígenas e uma garota muito bonita bonita, da pele bronzeada mais assim como o casal e os garotos ela também tinha traços indígenas.

E em um outro sofá estava um casal que parecia muito jovem, junto com três garotos e duas garotas muito lindas que ele parecia aquela familia saindo do comercial de TV.

\- O minha pequena os seus pais estão ajudando a sua tia arrumar a mesa para nos tomarmos um chá da tarde. - falou ele fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

-Obaa, tio eu estou atrapalhando o senhor conversa com os seus amigos? Perguntei com vergonha por ter atrapalhado a conversa deles.

\- Meu esses São Billy Black e sua esposa Sue, e seus filhos Jacob, Leah e Seth. Eles moram na Reserva Lá Push, lembra aquele dia que eu ia levar vocês lá para conhecer os anciões e o pessoal da Tribo? - perguntou ele rindo, de certo lembrando daquele dia.

-Wow aquele dia que a tia Raquel fez um escândalo por que o papai pegou uma cobra e jogou em cima dela que ela ficou desesperada e desmaiou? Perguntei já rindo e sendo acompanhada por todos que estava na sala.

\- Esse dia mesmo. Ainda lembro doa bons tapas que ele levou quando ela acordou. - falou ele rindo mais ainda.

\- Ai ai e pelo jeito ele continua o mesmo não é? - Perguntou para mim.

\- Sim tio ele continua o mesmo. E a tia Raquel falou que iria se vinga dele. Só sei que isso não vai da muito certo. - Respondi rindo.

\- hahah Com certeza isso não vai da certo. Bom meu anjo quero que você conheça tambem os Cullens. - Falou ele nos aproximando do casal com os três garotos e as duas garotas, todos eles estavam sorrindo para mim, e eu lhes devolvi sorrindo de volta para eles.

\- Esses são Carlisle e sua esposa Esme, e seus Filhos Alice que é casada com o Jasper, e Rosalie que é irmã do Jasper, e é casada com o Emmett que é esse grandão e por último Edward. - Falou ele me explicando quem era quem.

Carlisle ele é Alto dos cabelos loiros doa olhos azuis com o corpo um pouco malhado. Ele parece um deus grego.

Esme ela é linda ela e um pouco mais baixa que o seu marido, doa olhos verdes, cabelos de um castanho claro e do rosto em formato de coração.

Alice ela parece uma fadinha dos cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e do corpo pequeno.

Jasper ele é alto tbm malhado mais não muito. dos olhos azuis, loiro e bastante serio, mais tem um sorriso lindo.

Rosalie ela é linda, ela se parece aquelas modelos lindas. Ela é loira do corpo muito bonito dos olhos caramelos. Assim como o seu irmão ela tem um sorriso muito lindo.

Emmett ele é fofo e ao mesmo tempo assustador com o seu tamanho ele é muito bombado, dos cabelos pretos e doa olhos verdes e quando sorri aparece covinhas.

Edward ele tem um corpo de atleta, esguio, dos cabelos desaliados, um pouco arrepiados que parece que ele levou um choque rsrs ele tem os cabelos cor de bronze dos olhos verdes. Assim como seu pai ele era um verdadeiro deus grego.

\- Olá! Eu sou a Lua é um prazer conhecer vocês Blacks e Cullens. - Falei sorrindo para eles e abraçando tio Charles de lado.

Eles me comprimentou e Emmett falou algo no ouvido do Edward que eu acho que é o mais novo, que olhou para mim e sorriu, envergonhada eu sorri para ele, o que faz o grandão solta uma gargalhada que me deu vontade de cava um buraco no chão e sai lá em tibuquitu.

Tio Charlie sorriu olhando de mim para Edward que sorriu mais ainda, e eu olhei para tio Charlie arqueando uma sombrancelha para ele que sorriu mais ainda assim como todos da sala. Eu hein que povo doido.

\- Entãoooo tio o chá da tarde ainda se encontra de pé? Por que tipo assim eu estou morrendo de fome. - Perguntei fazendo graça.

\- Sim vamos, só estávamos esperando você, mais já que você chegou vamos te alimentar pequena. - falou ele fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

Quando já estávamos saindo, papai aparece na porta da sala parecia que estava bravo, todos paramos e olhamos para ele.

\- Que feio Charlie querendo fugir com a minha filha e as visitas muitas feio Charlie. - Falou papai sorrindo agora. - e ainda pior não ia me leva? Que espécie de cunhado é tu? Me fala? A onde já se viu me deixa aqui com aquelas loucas. - Falou ele parecendo que ia chora.

\- Ei como você descobriu o meu plano? Haha eu sou um ótimo cunhado, e eu pensei que você queria fica com elas. Por que você estava lá ajudando elas tão a vontade. - Falou Tio Charlie rindo muito da cara que o papai estava fazendo. Eu e os Cullens e os Blacks rimos muito das caras e bocas que eles estão fazendo.

\- Poxa vocês não viram que elas me arrastaram para ir ajuda elas. Poxa eu quero ir com vocês tambem. - Falou ele com magooa.

\- Hahah então vamos fugir, mais primeiro vamos comer por que se não vai da certo a gente fugir com fome, e ainda temos que planeja a nossa fuga. - Disse tio Charlie saindo da sala com papai e esquecendo da gente na sala rindo deles.

\- Eles são sempre assim? - Perguntou Rosalie me abraçando de lado e sorrindo para mim.

\- Rsrs sim eles são sempre assim e tem tendência a piora. Mais liga não eles são super dóceis. - Respondi rindo junto a eles, e da carinha triste da Alice.

\- Poxa gente assim eu fico com ciúmes, só a Rosie que pode te abraçar Luazinha? - Perguntou ela com os olhos iguais o gato do Botas.

\- Ownntt que coisinha mais fofa essa fadinha. Fica com ciúmes não, vem cá você tbm pode me abraçar muito. - Respondi rindo e abraçando Rosie e Alice.

\- Gente o papo ta ótimo, eu estou amando vocês mais vamos comer antes que papai e o tio Charlie acabam com a comida. - Falei saindo arrastando Rosie e Alice, e os outros nos seguiu rindo da minha animação pela comida e dos pulinhos da Alice.

Assim que chegamos na sala de janta, eu vi a tia Renée terminando e arruma a mesa, eu soltei as meninas e sai correndo para abraça ela.

\- Tiaaaaaaa que saudades.- falei assim que cheguei perto dela a abraçando e recendo um beijo na cabeça.

\- Oii Luazinha também estava com saudades de você meu anjo. Olha como você está linda. Vem senta e comer algo por que eu aposto que você está com fome. E me conta as novidades. - Falou ela já me puxando para a senta entre a minha mãe e o papai. - Ei meninos podem indo sentando também, lembra aqui é a casa de vocês também nada de timidez. - Falou ela sorrindo.

\- Isso mesmo nada de timidez. -Falei sorrindo para eles e abraçando a minha mãe que estava sorrindo para mim.

\- Então Lua a sua mãe estava nos contando que a Rafa mais o John eles podem vim fazer um intercâmbio aqui é verdade? - Perguntou tia Renée e todos da mesa se viraram para mim, e quando eu olhos para Edward que estava a minha frente, deu para nota que nos seus olhos dor e raiva, mais logo ele disfarçou.

-Renée poderia me passa um desses seus sanduíches e a garrafa térmica? - Perguntou Edward com a voz meio triste?! EPA ele pediu a garrafa térmica que tinha sangue? E apontou para um dos lanches feitos com molho de sangue? Sera que eles eram vampiros? Mais e se eles for oque os blacks são?

\- Claro querido aqui está. - Respondeu tia Renée lhe entregando um dos lanches e a garrafa.

-Obrigada.- Ele agradeceu e tomou um pouco do sangue que ele tinha colocado no copo dele.

\- Lua querida você ainda não me respondeu.- Falou tia Renée sorrindo para mim. - oque você vai querer comer? Por que você está tão quieta meu anjo ? - Perguntou ela preocupada.

\- Desculpe tia estava pensando o que eu vou comer primeiro. Tudo parece delicioso - Me desculpei com ela. - E sim tia eles podem vim fazer intercâmbio aqui em Forks isso não é maravilhoso? - Perguntei sorrindo e todos da mesa riram da minha animação.

\- Desculpe a pergunta Lua mais esse John ele é o seu namorado? - Perguntou Sue Sorrindo para mim, e olhando com pena para o Edward?! Oi Whats?! Oque esta rolando gente.

Nessa hora eu e o papai nos engasgamos com os lanches que estávamos comendo oque gerou mais risadas na mesa.

\- Errrrr não o John ele não é o meu namorado não. Deus Me Livre. - Falei tentando recupera o fôlego e oque fez papai rir junto com mamãe os outros.

Peguei a garrafa térmica e enchi o meu copo de sangue até a metade e entreguei a garrafa para mamãe que fez a mesma coisa. E quando eu fui começar a beber todos da mesa tirando os meus pais e tios nos olhavam chocados, e acena estava hilária pos papai e tio Charlie não parava de rir.

\- Que Foi Gente? - Perguntei estranhando eles olharem tanto para mim que estava bebendo sangue.

\- Vocês V- Vocês está bebendo sangue? - Perguntou Jacob chocado e gago .

\- Sim Jacob. Nós Duas precisamos beber. E isso faz parte do que vamos conta a vocês oque nós somos. - Falou mamãe sorrindo para ele mais o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

\- E Sue ainda respondendo a sua pergunta Johnny ele namora a minha amiga Rafaella , isso demorou um tempo oque meu deu umas vontades de bate nele. A sorte dele é que ele pediu ela em namoro antes que eu viesse para CA por que eu não poderia perder aquela cena, foi muito engraçado. - Respondi a ela, e pelo canto do olho eu vi a Alice comemorando.

Enquanto tomávamos o nosso chá da tarde ou café da tarde, coversamos varias coisas, tia Renée e mamãe brigou com papai e tio Charlie, por que eles chamaram elas de doidas por eles compra mais pecas para o quadriciclo e elas não deixaram. Nossa tarde passou muito divertida, eu amei os Cullens e os Blacks.

Mais devo confessa que estou com medo que eles se afastem se da gente quando descobri nossos segredos. Mais eu tbm estou curiosa para saber se as minhas suspeitas sobre os Cullens são verdadeiras, e oque os Blacks são.


End file.
